


Matrix

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La morte di Trinity.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt: Matrix- Edguy





	Matrix

Matrix  
  
Neo tastò il viso di Trinity, lo sentì freddo sotto le dita, sollevò la mano fino a sentire lo zigomo della donna. Gli occhi feriti gli bruciavano sotto la benda.  
“Non puoi…” supplicò. Le accarezzò la fronte sotto i capelli e con l’altra mano scese fino al collo. Il proprio respiro pesante si confondeva con quello della donna.  
“Una volta mi hai salvato, Nio…”sussurrò la mora con un filo di voce. Neo avvertì una serie di fitte all’altezza del petto. Tolse una delle due mani, le narici gli bruciavano e avvertiva delle fitte alle tempie.  
“Tu mi hai riportata in vita ma questa volta non puoi” proseguì la giovane. Nio si piegò di lato e singhiozzò, il corpo fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.  
< Il mio vero matrix, la mia vera matrice… eri tu… amore mio > pensò. Singhiozzò più forte e ansimò.


End file.
